It's Funny Sometimes
by ChemistryMoogle
Summary: A short alternative for the throne room scene near the end of The Last Olympian. Percabeth - One shot. Kinda fluffy.


Author's Note: This is a short alternate scene for the throne room scene near the end of the book. I just finished reading TLO today, and while I was reading the ending, this popped into my head. I just thought it would have been a little cute. This is a very short one-shot; pretty much just a snippet of a scene. Very fluffy, but we all need some fluff every now and then.

I usually have a certain song on repeat whenever I write; for this one I listened to _Now We Are Free_ by Triniti, (a cover, not the original) from the Gladiator OST.

Disclaimer: _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ belongs to Rick Riordan. I in no way profit from this work (except maybe some smiles).

Percy's POV.

Happy Reading.

* * *

It's funny sometimes how things work out. Did I ever think I would stand in front of the Olympian Gods, my father included, and lecture them on parenting? Uh, no. Definitely not.

Seriously though, it doesn't matter who you are, sometimes you need a kick in the head.

Unbelievable.

I had just finished my list of things I wanted to demand of the gods regarding their demigod children. I wasn't quite sure where all that I said came from, but once I opened my mouth I couldn't stop myself. There had been a tight feeling in my chest since Ethan died, and it only got worse with Luke. Only once I stood there giving the gods a good old fashion scolding did it begin to loosen up.

The room fell silent as they seemed to consider what I was saying. I imagined that I might have looked like I was about to throw up – I certainly felt that way, waiting to see if they would listen or if Zeus would call a veto and strike me dead.

Imagine my surprise when Athena backed me up. My stomach began to summersault as I realized that if Athena agreed with me, Zeus wouldn't strike at me. Of course she had to throw in that warning on the end, but it couldn't dampen my excitement. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as the Gods quickly wrapped up their council.

For the first time in my life, I didn't feel like that weird kid with ADHD and dyslexia. I didn't feel like a big troublemaker anymore. I felt like I had done something right, and that I was in the right place. I guess my excitement got the best of me, because then I somehow found the courage to do something that I never imagined having the nerve to do.

"Lady Athena!" I called to her as she was rising from her throne to leave the room with the rest of the Gods. She stopped and turned to me, and I couldn't help but notice that I'd caught the attention of the majority of the other Gods present. They all milled around, trying to look like they had reason to still be standing there and pretended to not hear what I was about to say.

Thanks guys. Like my heart didn't already feel like it was going to beat right out of my chest.

"I have a request of you," I said, bending forward at the waist to bow to her.

"Yes?" she asked. Her tone encouraged me slightly, but not much. I swallowed a knot in my throat before continuing. There's no easy way to tell the Goddess of Wisdom that you want to prove her wrong.

"I want to prove that I am worthy, so I want to do this right. With your permission…" I raised my head, my eyes meeting hers.

"May I kiss your daughter?"

The few Gods that were pretending to not pay attention gave up their act. They all looked at me and then slowly turned to look at Athena. She paid them no mind, her eyes locked with mine unnervingly before looking over my shoulder. I assume she was looking to Annabeth, from who I heard a quiet sniffle behind me. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears in anticipation. I would have given anything to see Annabeth's face right then.

Athena sighed in a way that showed annoyance as well as defeat. "Very well."

I couldn't help but smile like a fool. I bowed my head again to her. "Thank you, ma'am." When I looked back up, she had disappeared. I guess she might need some time to get used to the idea of her daughter dating a son of Poseidon.

The other Gods were openly staring at me now. _Let them, _I thought. I'd been waiting for a year for this.

I turned around and my eyes found hers in an instant. Her hands were still at her mouth, and she lowered them as I approached her. Her eyes were wide and still sparkling with tears. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I stopped just a step away from her and raised my hands cup her cheeks. She leaned into my touch the slightest bit, and it sent a tingle down my spine.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I could swear I heard Aphrodite giggle.

"I was afraid you were gonna leave me," she whispered so quietly that I almost didn't hear her. I leaned forward, pressing my forehead against hers and letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"You should know better, wise girl."

And then, in the middle of Mount Olympus, I kissed her. I kissed like I'd always wanted to kiss her without knowing it. I barely noticed Grover let out a low whistle, and could hear Tyson giggling to himself. There were some chuckles and scoffs from the Gods in the room that had remained, but I didn't care. I tangled my fingers in her hair and pulled her closer to me.

It's funny sometimes how things work out. For years I fought against a death that I thought was certain, only to give up immortality in the end. But I'd known the second my eyes had met hers that it was a decision I would never regret.

Never.

* * *

The End. Thanks for reading!


End file.
